Lokey478's story box
by lokey478
Summary: Exactly as the title says this is just a place for me to put the 1st chapter of story ideas that I may do in the future. May include crossover with other series but Naruto is going to be the constant series, as of 5/9/13 this is where I will post discontinued stories for archive.
1. Chapter 1

Alright a new story idea/new take on the whole neglected concept enjoy.

Chp 01

It was a dark and stormy night outside, would you have expected any different when a person is having a nightmare, in the country of Wave a red haired lady was turning in her sleep and in her hands was gripped a simple heart-shaped locket.

Inside of the locket remained one of the few memories that she had of her child, the precious child that she lost all those years ago. And as she slept soft mumbles could be heard from her. "N-Naruto...I'm sorry please come back to Kaa-san…" The red haired lady was one named Kushina Uzumaki now named Kushina Namikaze after her marriage to one Minato Namikaze current Hokage of Konoha.

Many years ago, during the birth of her two children a strange masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha attacked her when she was giving birth and extracted the Kyuubi no yoko from her body, due to her Uzumaki bloodline she was able to survive the encounter but with the Kyuubi no yoko raging about the village her husband wanted to use the Shinigami to seal it within her children.

But sadly Sarutobi the third Hokage beat Minato to the punch and used himself as a sacrifice to seal the Kyuubi into Sora (older twin who looks like Kushina with blue eyes and whisker marks) before his soul was taken by the Shinigami as payment for summoning him.

Hours passed by before Minato announced that Sarutobi had died to seal the Kyuubi into Sora and proclaimed her a hero for holding back the Kyuubi, while this was happening Kushina held both children in her arms humming them a simple lullaby that she made up.

As she hummed the song baby Naruto's eyes opened, to which Kushina noticed and rubbed her hand on his face as she did so baby Naruto noticed the shiny object around Kushina's neck and reached for it. Kushina saw what he was trying to do and reached to the back of her neck and untied the locket and let it drop down into his grasp where he held onto it ever so cutely as the night passed.

As time went by Kushina noticed that Minato always pushed Naruto to the side and focused on Sora, whereas Kushina always favored Naruto slightly more than Sora who always wanted to learn something from her father whereas Naruto always wanted to learn something from her.

It was also because of Minato teaching Sora that she grew to think of herself as invincible and her ego grew to sizes that could have matched an Uchiha's whereas Naruto grew into a kind and gentle boy. As time went by the marriage/relationship between Kushina and Minato got strained as Minato always wanted her to focus her time on just Sora instead of dividing it between Naruto and Sora.

Kushina always refused to do so and one day Naruto overheard their argument and asked her what was wrong and was it because of him, Kushina took his face and gave him a small peck on the cheek and told him that it was adult things and he shouldn't care about them. Naruto smiled and went off to play too bad for Kushina that was the last time she saw Naruto for a few days later Naruto disappeared.

Minato and Sora didn't even seemed worried about his disappearance, and Kushina has hated the both of them ever since, one night as she was about to confront Minato about what he was doing she overheard a conversation that he was having with Jiraiya.

Both of them were talking about a prophecy that went. "Child of great warriors shall overcome the test of time and the power within themselves to lead the world towards a brighter future." Kushina clenched her fist in anger when she realized why Minato treated Naruto as such and turned away, that night she packed her bags and moved out to one of the few Uzumaki compounds remaining on the outskirts of the village.

Right now she was in Wave to help Sora in her mission because as much as she hated the way that Sora acted she was still her child and she would be damned if she abandoned her when she was needed.

As she cried herself to sleep she hoped that Kami would send a dream of her finding Naruto or at least some kind of information that could lead her to him, really anything that could help ease her fears and calm her beating heart.

[**Dream**]

Kushina was now standing on some kind of crystal field and in front of her were a group of people, their leader was using a sword to hold himself up and from the look of things he was not in good condition, what was strange about the leader was that he had wings growing out of his back, around him were other people in various states of consciousness who tried to pick themselves up but didn't have the strength to do so.

"Hahaha! Is this the power of a spirit vessel?! You are pathetic now die!" the giant figure in front of the winged man threw his arms forward which sent some form of wave towards the winged man sending him flying backwards, crashing into the wall behind and then dropping to the ground in pain.

"Grey!" a pink haired lady with weird pointy ears and a lady with white hair cried out as they slowly crawled towards him.

As for Grey his hand twitched as he tried to reach for his blade, when he finally touched it his hand stopped moving as his breathing died down, under his breath Kushina could hear, "Tou-san...Kaa-san...Jii-san...Baa-chan I-I'm sorry..." suddenly a huge flash of light emerged from his sword and standing beside him were various people who all held their hand out to him. "Don't worry Grey we're here with you now stand and we'll finish this together!"

Grey felt strength return to his body as his hand wrapped around the blade and he slowly stood up. "Mobius! This fight is not over yet with the power of my father and grandfather I will beat you!" Grey pointed his sword at Mobius while the other figures nodded in agreement as they drew their weapons.

"Don't slow us down alright old man!" a figure of light yelled out.

"Me slow you down? I could show you some stuff!" The other male figure replied out in a somewhat familiar voice that Kushina could have sworn she heard before as all of them charged towards Mobius and a bright light engulfed the entire place blinding her to the events before her.

[**End dream**]

Kushina woke up to a loud scream and sunlight in her eyes, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she rushed downstairs to see the clients daughter Tsunami being held prisoner by two goons while her son Inari tried to save her.

Jumping forward Kushina knocked out both goons before tying them up. "Inari take your mother and hide! Also where is everyone else?"

"They said that they were going towards the bridge but you should be careful I heard explosions coming from the bridge." Kushina nodded and rushed towards the bridge.

[**The bridge]**

Kakashi was already on his knees due to exhaustion from using his Sharingan too much against Zabuza while Sasuke and Sora had their hands full with Zabuza's apprentice and Sakura stayed at the back guarding Tazuna. 'D-damn it we should have brought Kushina along...' Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Kakashi I'm here to help."

"So you're the legendary habanero huh? Well then it will be an honor to fight someone like you." A smile came across Zabuza's covered mouth as he lifted his sword and placed it over his sword while Kushina drew her Katana and grasped it with both hands ready to fight Zabuza.

Meanwhile in the Ice case, Haku had both Sasuke and Sora on the ropes but she was also growing tired and to make things worse Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan for use but luckily for Haku both Sasuke and Sora were quarreling too much with each other to concentrate on fighting her, just as the other two were about to turn their attention back on her she heard Zabuza call out to her.

Disappearing from the two's view she reappeared next to her master. "What is it Zabuza-sama?" Haku noticed that her master was slightly injured and she saw the person that did so, instinctively drawing her weapons she pointed them at Kushina. "You will not harm Zabuza-sama..."

"Haku...we can't handle her we have to argh!" Zabuza yelled out in pain as arrows were fired into him turning around Haku saw Gato standing there and an army of mercenaries by his side. "D-damn you Gato! You've been planning to betray us from the beginning haven't you!?"

Gato simply laughed it off, "Oh my dear Zabuza your services to me have been unsatisfactory for the most part and besides these fine gentlemen have agreed to do the same thing that was stated in your contract for far less...Now gentlemen do your job!" Gato waved his hand forward signaling to his men to charge forward upon the weakened Shinobi but just before they could reach them some kind of wave of energy crossed their path leaving a line straight across.

Turning their attention in the direction of the wave they saw a group of people run in front of them and stood between the mercenaries and Shinobi, Kushina's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Mimel, Ellis help the wounded. Everyone else we'll hold these men off." It was the winged man and his companions from her dream.

"Alright Grey." the two women rushed forward and one of them helped to heal Zabuza while the other one helped to heal Kushina and anyone else that needed help.

"Ah man we just finished a fight with Mobius and now this..." the man with the scarf whined.

"We can take a break after this." Grey replied as he drew his weapon.

Gato clenched his fist in anger at the people before him, "Well what are you doing? Go and earn your pay!" the mercenaries gave a rousing yell as they charged at the group. As the pink lady healed Kushina of injuries she thought 'She's that woman…'

Kushina saw Grey held his blade out and closed his eyes, energy began to gather around him. When Grey reopened his eyes he slashed multiple times forward which sent waves of energy that blew the mercenaries away before he finally flew forward and blew all of the remaining mercenaries away only stopping in front of Gato.

The man with the scarf used something that made a bang noise which in turn caused mercenaries to fall to the ground in pain holding their legs in pain, there was a silvery purple haired lady that sent down bolts of lightning alongside a blonde haired lady, a man that had forest green hair punched the remaining men still standing or passed them over to a girl that wielded a long pole arm and last but not least there was a grey haired man that just destroyed any mercenaries that stood in their path.

'W-what power..! I must have it and they will definitely give it to me if not the council can order them to give it to me.' A black haired Shinobi thought.

'Hmph he's powerful but he's nothing when compared to the Jutsu's that Tou-san has." A red haired Shinobi thought.

'Oh wow he's so cool but Sasuke-kun is even cooler…Wait how dare they take credit that should belong to Sasuke-kun!' a pink haired Shinobi furiously thought.

"Pl-please I'll give you anything money power anything just ask and I'll give it to you." Gato begged on his knees but Grey simply lifted said man up and brought him over to the others where he unceremoniously dropped Gato down onto the ground. "We'll let you deal with him, he's not our problem anymore."

"Wa-wait why did you help us? You don't even know the situation and yet you helped us." Tazuna piped up.

Grey turned around and spoke, "You looked like you needed help." As he turned Kushina noticed the locket that was hanging around his neck and walked up to Grey, as for Grey his eyes widened when he saw said woman walk up to him.

"W-where did you get that locket?" she squeaked out as tears started to form from the corners of her eyes.

"This locket was given to me by my father and his father gave it to him." Kushina reached up and hesitantly held the locket, it resembled the one that she gave Naruto.

"May-may I open it?" Grey hesitantly nodded as he removed the locket from around his neck and passed it over to Kushina who gingerly took it in her hands and opened the locket.

Inside the locket were quite a few pictures, the first one was off a blonde haired man that had a few black streaks and blue eyes and his arm was being held by a lady with beautiful brown eyes and wings like Grey's except the sizes were reversed, the picture behind it was of a sun-kissed blonde haired man with sky blue eyes and he was lovingly holding onto a beautiful black haired lady who had small wings on her back. Closing her eyes Kushina reluctantly flipped to the last picture and it was here that she saw herself lovingly hugging a young Naruto who beamed with happiness.

"Do you now what this means if I may ask Grey-kun?" Grey nodded. "Mimel and Alice always told me stories about my father and grandfather."

"This locket...I gave it to Naruto when he was young but one day he just went missing, I've cried everyday ever since he went missing and now this I-I..." Kushina's feelings collapsed in on themselves upon the realization that Grey was the child of Naruto's child she hugged Grey and cried, Grey himself teared up a little and hugged Kushina back, as they hugged Mimel and Ellis teared up a little at the reunion of the two but they were also saddened because they knew that both Naruto, Sayane, Ren, Yumil and everyone else who was sealed would have wanted to be here especially Naruto.

I'll end it here.

First and foremost let me mention everything in this chapter is just an ideas that I wanted to get out of my head, so in the future I may change things when I do come about to doing this story and if anyone wants to try their hand at this concept then I give you permission to use this chapter as the start or change anything in it with only one condition: Grey cannot be paired with any Naruto girls (This rule is absolute, I will tolerate this being changed.)

On a totally irrelevant note I would like to ask everyone if you guys would be in favor of me doing Yandere short stories/oneshots with Naruto in the Yandere's sight if so then go to my profile and vote also if your in favor of doing this then in your review leave down what Yandere you want to see I am accepting any characters heck they don't even have to be an actual Yandere just throw them at me, a few condition to take note of: no Naruto characters, and for whoever's sake no boys please I don't do Yaoi so please do go and vote.


	2. Spiral art online chp 01

Chp 01

"Clang!" a single handed sword wielded by a man with red armor slammed on top of a wielder wearing a coat that had sleeves that went down the length of his arms, a black breastplate, and an overcoat by his waist with fingerless gloves, he was right now on his knees and wielding two Katanas which he used to block the vertical slash, all around them were many other broken blades and a few other injured players, all of them laid around this final battlefield.

"So you and Kirito believe you can beat me Naruto! The god of this world!" The warrior with the sword proclaimed proudly.

The figure under the sword grunted painfully as he tried to lift the sword off of his Katanas. "Yes I believe that we can defeat you!"

"What makes you say that?! I created this world I am the god of this world!"

"Because...because if you are the god of this world then god is dead!" Lifting the blade off of him Naruto slashed at the man who jumped back in shock.

"Raagh! "Kirito! Lets do it!" Kirito nodded and both he and Naruto charged at the man in red armor. "Kabaya Akihiko, we will defeat you and return to the real world! The world that we belong in."

[**Flashback**]

Where should we start the story but at the very beginning, on November 2022 the day that Sword Art online (SAO) the world most advanced MMORPG the world had ever seen, for months Naruto had waited for the day that the game would come out after being one out of millions of people around the world that were accepted into the Beta-test and managed to experience the game before anyone else.

And now that he was one of the 10,000 people that owned a copy of the game, rushing home Naruto bounded up the stairs past his mother Kushina Namikaze and his father Minato Namikaze to get to his room as fast as he could so that he could start playing the game as soon as possible.

As soon as he was done with setting everything up and reading the manual not that he needed it since he already went through the Beta, he was about to put the NerveGear on his head when his mother came into his room. "Naruto, I want you down at the table for dinner at 6 alright."

"Don't worry Kaa-chan I'll be down at 6." laughed Naruto as his mother walked back downstairs chuckling. "Boys and their game."

"Alright lets do this." Lying down on his bed, he activated the NerveGear. "Link start!" 'Touch, ok'

'Sight, ok'

'Hearing, ok'

'Taste, ok'

'Smell, ok'

'Five senses check complete.'

'Language: Japanese'

'Account name: Naruto

'Password: *******

Character creator:

Beta-test character data is still available.

Would you like to use it?

Naruto(M)

**Yes**/No

Katana Extra skill earned

Please wait...

[Floor 1: Town of beginnings/Starting town]

Naruto's character which looked almost like him formed in the world, flexing his hands and patting himself all around and found the Katana that he got in the Beta-test, grinning he ran through the streets and saw that it was similar to the Beta and it felt amazing it was just like running in real life without the sweat.

Stopping a distance from the gate to the fields to catch his breath, Naruto took the sights in and it looked just as good as the first time he played in fact the game looked better, NPC adults and children walked in the streets, shopkeepers sold weapons, items and anything else that the players needed for a price. Just as he was about to exit the town a beautiful girl avatar walked by him and he turned behind to see a huge crowd following her, all of them trampled over him to follow the girl leaving him in the dust.

Picking himself up Naruto dusted himself off. " #%&ing players, trampling all over me to follow an avatar that isn't even real." he also noticed that his Ethics code was on, the Ethics code was implemented to censor any of the more mature stuff in the game but it could be turned off if the person wanted to do so.

When he was about to walk out of the gate he remembered something, opening his inventory with his fingers he looked through it and saw that he only had his Katana and the standard leather armor that everyone was given. 'Well looks like I'll have to get some potions or food from the market, after all every gamer knows not to go out adventuring without some healing items.' Naruto turned around and walked back to the market buying some potions and a few buns.

After he was done we can find out hero at one of the many fields that laid on the outskirts of the city, hunting frenzy boars, they were simple enough to kill since it only took one precise blow to kill it though Naruto had to provoke the boar into attacking first before he killed it.

As he killed more boars, other players began to notice him, it was after his 10th kill that one player came up to him. "Um hey we saw the way you killed those boars so we were hoping that you could show me and my brother some moves."

Naruto grinned and turned to face the two hopefuls. "Sure, I'll help both of you get used to the combat system until I have to leave."

A boar spawned in front of Naruto and his two trainees who called themselves Karl and Ven. "Alright then both of you show me what you've got first so that I know where I can start." Karl and Ven nodded as both of them picked up a pebble and threw it at the boar only to have it miss, Naruto fell to the ground laughing while Karl and Ven looked embarrassed by what they did. "Hey don't laugh man."

"Oh I'm sorry." Naruto replied as he brushed a tear away from his eyes. "But don't worry I was just like you when I first entered the game, now lets fix what is wrong." Naruto picked up a pebble and felt it in his hands. "Now the thing to remember about the combat system is that it is activated by motion so you have to get a feel for it first and not just throw the pebble randomly, like this." Naruto threw the gray pebble at the boar which just missed the boar. "Now the proper way to do it would be like this." Naruto picked up another pebble and raising it above his shoulder, the pebble gave off a red light as Naruto's left arm almost moved by itself and the pebble went flying at the boar hitting it's backside leaving a mark, the boar turned to face Naruto with anger in it's eyes as it charged at him.

Taking his Katana out Naruto held it with both hands and performed a horizontal slash killing the boar. "Just like that now let's see you two try it again, first practice the motion and you'll know when you get it right."

Karl and Ven nodded and picked up a pebble as both of them practiced the motion, a few minutes later Karl and Ven managed to hit a boar with the pebble. "Now remember, it's all about the motion." Karl and Ven nodded and they took a stance similar to Naruto's as the boar charged at them, their swords glowed as both of them slashed the boar killing it and splitting the EXP earned. "Alright!"

"Great job Karl, you too Ven, but don't get too excited that boar was the easiest monster in the game there will be tougher monsters as you get further in the game."

Karl and Ven facepalmed themselves when Naruto told them this. "C'mon man, ruin our first moment of happiness in the game." Karl and Ven were stoned face for a moment before all of them broke out into laughter. The rest of the time was spent furthering Karl and Ven's skills, it was to the point that they could do it perfectly.

"Whew alright then I guess that's it guys lets wrap it up." Naruto sheathed his Katana and walked next to Karl and Ven who had sat down and took in the sight of the sunset, opening his inventory Naruto brought out a bun that he bought at the market and broke it into three pieces and gave the two other pieces to Karl and Ven.

Karl and Ven saw the bun that Naruto offered and happily accepted it. "Thanks man, that was real generous of you." both of them replied as they took a small bite out of the bread.

"Nah don't worry about it, bread is dirt cheap in the game and besides this sunset is pretty beautiful we should just take a moment to relax and take in the sights." Karl and Ven nodded and happily ate the bread.

When they were done Karl and Ven decided to talk to Naruto about his beta privilege. "So Naruto how did you get into the beta?"

"Well I just signed up at the website and they held the lucky draw and lucky me, I was given access to the beta."

"Wow you were really lucky then huh Naruto?"

"Yeah but don't worry guys maybe one day you guys will be better than me."

"Maybe." all three of them joked around for a while longer until both Karl and Ven said that they had to log out, both of them brought up their main menu screens and scrolled to the bottom of the screen under setting but could only find two sub-menus. "Hey there's something wrong! is it the same over there with you Ven?" Ven nodded.

Naruto turned around to face the two of them. "What's wrong?"

"There's no logout button." Ven replied in a scared tone, as Naruto brought up his own menu and found that they were right there was no logout button. "Th-that's impossible...there has to be a mistake." Naruto said as he searched through the other menu's and found nothing he even tried closing and reopening the menu but there was still no logout button.

"That's strange...well maybe it's just a glitch, and it'll be fixed soon." Karl said while Ven nodded and added in his own thoughts. "Yeah after all this game is huge consisting of one hundred levels so this could be a simple glitch that their fixing now."

"Yeah that's probably it nothing to worry about, should we send a message to the GM (Game Master)?" Naruto replied.

"Nah 10,000 people playing I'm sure one less wouldn't help the team that are trying to fix the bug, why do you have something on?" Karl asked.

"Not really I just got to log off at that time, what about you two?"

"Well me and Karl are actually brothers, and we've got homework due tomorrow but it just got too exciting to wait until we got it done to play the game, so hopefully they'll fix it before it gets too late."

"Hang on is there another way to logout?" Karl asked.

"No, the manual said that the only way to logout would be through the main menu." Naruto ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Karl stood up and began to wave his hand in different poses as he called out. "Log out! Escape! Return!" but nothing happened like Ven and Naruto expected. "Told you so Karl."

"Oh can it Ven it never hurts to try...wait what about the NerveGear, can't we just pull it off and be free from the game with a probable chance of EXP loss." Karl pulled at his head like he was trying to pull off an imaginary hat.

"That's impossible Karl." Naruto said in an anxious tone. "The NerveGear intercepts all the electric signals that our brain sends to our body and reroutes them to move our virtual avatars, an example would be the brain telling our arm to move but the NerveGear would take that signal and make it move our avatar, so in real life we won't be swinging our arms whenever we swing our arms in game."

Karl sighed and just sat down next to Ven and Naruto as all three of them waited occasionally checking the menu to see if the logout button returned and to their dismay it didn't.

"$%&# it the logout button still isn't back is there another way to get our NerveGears off our heads?"

"Well another person could take it off." Naruto mumbled out.

"Alright so all we have to do is wait and mom will take the NerveGears off of us!" Ven yelled out but kept quiet as he remembered Naruto. "Oh sorry man what about you?"

"Eh don't worry about me my mom will more than likely wring my neck, for not logging out so she'll more than likely pull the NerveGear off of my head, before yelling my ear off about not being there for dinner."

"Ah parents don't you love them." Naruto, Ven and Karl all had a good laugh as they continued to wait, soon the clock flashed 5:30 which was when bells could be heard coming from the town of beginnings and it could be heard all over the first level. "C'mon guys maybe this bell is from the GM, and they've got news about the logout problem." Karl and Ven nodded and followed Naruto but before they could get very far a blue pillar of light surrounded them as they teleported away to the central plaza of the town.

"Wh-what was that?!" Ven stammered out.

"Relax guys that was a teleport, it's usually initiated by an item but i don't have an item like that, do you guys have one?" Karl and Ven shook their head as they took in their surroundings and saw thousands and thousands of players around them all of them in varying colors of armor and people of various looks wearing them, all of them turning around and asking another player or their own party members if they had an item that teleported them here or if they knew what was going on.

Then suddenly everyone heard a shout. "Look up there!" a player was pointing in the air and everyone else looked up to see something that they never expected.

The bottom of the second floor one hundred meters above us had a small red spot until it spread and soon the entire plaza was covered in red, taking a closer look at the checkered pattern Naruto saw that it had the words 'Warning' and 'System announcement' written in red.

The chatter in the plaza died down, as they waited for something to happen, but the players would never expect, a blood like substance started oozing down slowly but instead of hitting the ground it collected itself before becoming the shape of a twenty meter tall man in a hooded robe, he brought his hands upwards in a welcome gesture. "Players from all over the world, I welcome all of you to my world."

"Your world what are you talking about?!"

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko and right now I am the only person that can control this world."

"What?!" all over the plaza players felt themselves become fry in the throat as the mysterious figure announced his identity as Kayaba continued his speech.

"I think that most of you have discovered that the Log Out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug, it is all part of Sword Art Online's system."

"Part of the...system?" Ven muttered.

"Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will, also the disruption or dismantling of the NerveGear from the outside is strictly forbidden. if these things are attempted..." Silence was heard throughout the plaza, as everyone waited for the next part of his speech.

"The signal sensors in your NerveGear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse destroying your brain." As people took in his words muttering could soon be heard among the crowd.

"That can't be true right?" a player asked his friend but his friend was too stunned to do anything.

"It is true but rest assured, disconnection from an outside source of an electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the game for more than two hours or any attempt to unlock, dismantle or destroying the NerveGear are the only way the brain destruction sequence will start, at the moment the government and public all over the world have been alerted of this through the media but sadly even with the reports, many relatives and friends have ignored the warning and tried to forcefully remove the NerveGear. The result..." the figure brought his hand up as many blank screens appeared in the sky.

"Regrettably is that 213 players have already exited this game and the real world forever." All of the many screens in the sky showed people crying, stretchers being carried out covered with a white sheet and news stations running the report of the deaths.

"Th-that can't be true...he's lying right Ven? Karl?" Ven looked over but Karl had fallen to the ground.

"But do not fear players about your bodies on the other side, as I've said before this incident is being reported across all forms of media including the deaths that have been caused, the danger of having the NerveGear taken off of you has all but disappeared. At this moment many of you will have been transported to hospitals or similar facilities that will take care of your bodies, so you can relax and concentrate on beating the game. From this moment forward Sword Art Online is no longer a game but it is now a second reality, a second world that you inhabit and like the real world, the moment your HP reaches zero. Your avatar will be lost forever and your brain will be destroyed by the NerveGear..."

In Naruto's mind he ran this through his head. 'if-if I die then I-I'll really die...N-no no it can't be true.'

"The only way to be free from my world will be to beat all one hundred floors of Aincrad and defeat the final boss that awaits you there, all players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game, this I promise. If you are still skeptical of the reality of the situation, then I present to you the one gift that will show you reality, please accept this."

Soon the plaza was filled with the sounds of ringing bells as items screens were opened and the gift was received.

[Hand mirror]

Make into an object

**Yes**/No

Immediately a tinkling sound was heard as a mirror appeared in the players hands, looking into it everyone could only see their reflection, as they looked into the mirror a white light flashed and covered every single player in the plaza when the light cleared everyone looked around and was surprised by their appearance.

All of them looked like themselves in the real world, girl avatars became boy avatars basically everyone looked different than what they looked like in game. Turning over to Karl and Ven and he saw that they didn't look so different from their avatars. Karl had blonde hair and blue eyes while Ven had blonde hair and blue eyes as well.

"That's what you guys look like!?"

"Naruto?!"

[**Minutes before the reveal**]

It was already 6:30 and at the Namikaze house and Naruto had not come down at all, so Kushina decided to take things into her own hands and went upstairs to disconnect Naruto from his game, while Minato went to the living room and turned the TV on to show a news report. "Sword Art Online players must not be disconnected from the game, reports indicate that being disconnected from the game will result in death." Minato's eyes widened as he flipped through all the channels and saw that they were airing the same thing. "Sword Art Online players must not be disconnected from the game, reports indicate that being disconnected from the game will result in death."

Tossing the remote to the side Minato quickly ran upstairs and slammed open Naruto's door just as Kushina was about to disconnect Naruto's game. "Kushina stop! Don't disconnect Naruto from the game!"

Kushina quickly turned to Minato with a questioning look. "Minato nothing will go wrong."

"No Kushina follow me downstairs for the moment." Minato led her downstairs where she saw the news report and proceeded to fall to her knees tears falling down her face. "Nar-Naruto is trapped in a game? How? And I was about to disconnect him from the game...oh Minato!" Kushina pressed herself against Minato as a torrent of tears fell from her face. "Wh-what ca-can we do?" she stuttered out.

"I don't know Kushina, I don't know." Suddenly a knock was heard at the door Minato let go of Kushina for the moment as he checked the door to reveal policemen and paramedics. "Is this the house of Naruto Namikaze?" Minato nodded.

"Alright sir we're here to transport him to the hospital for proper treatment." Minato gaped before asking. "But who is taking care of the bill?"

"The government is taking care of it, now excuse us sir so that we can transport him to the hospital." Minato nodded and let the police and paramedics inside the house, minutes later the paramedics carried Naruto still connected to the NerveGear out of the house and to the hospital with Kushina in tow Naruto's hand brushed against her face while Minato drove the family car behind them. Both of them unsure about the fate of Naruto but knew that Naruto would do his best to survive.

[**Back in Aincrad**]

The crowd was now crazy as the giant Kayaba disappeared the same way he came, Naruto pulled both Karl and Ven aside. "What's up Naruto?"

"We should leave starting village now." Naruto said as he checked his inventory one last time to make sure that he had everything he needed. Both boys were surprised by his choice. "Why?"

"The first floor is only so big, and many of the good hunting spots will eventually be taken by other players, so we should get as far away from the other players as soon as possible so that we can have a hunting spot to ourselves and earn experience, and don't worry I know the way so I can guide you guys there safely."

Both brothers looked at each other before they shook their head."We're sorry Naruto but we can't do that, you heard Kabaya, so long as someone beats the 100 levels and the final boss then we'll all be free, if we go we'll only slow you down."

"But..."

"Don't worry about us Naruto, just focus on beating the game and maybe we can meet in real life one day." Naruto had a single tear fall from his eye. "Just in case." Naruto opened his menu and sent a friends request to Karl and Ven.

Both of them accepted this as they pushed Naruto forward. "Go Naruto, beat that boss for all of us." Naruto nodded his head as he ran towards the gate at full speed. 'I'll beat that final boss guys I promise.'

As he ran past the gate he saw a wolf that spawned in his way, drawing his Katana he ran at the wolf and activated his slash skill, he killed the wolf with a well placed slash and continued to run.

'I will survive! For the friends that I've made today and to make sure that they and as many people remaining in the game can return home!'

And end, so yeah this is the first chapter of my new story, Currently the story has no official pairing so if you guys want a certain pairing then please do put it in a review, if I've made any mistakes then do tell me about them and I will try to correct them and if there areas that I can improve the story in then please do tell me about it and I'll try my best to meet those expectations. And for those who want to know Naruto's armor at the beginning is Archer's armor. So if you like this chapter leave a review to show your support for this story.


	3. Spiral art online chp 02

Chp 02

Sidestepping out of the way of an axe that came crashing down Naruto drew his blade and pierced the Ruin Kobold Troopers head making it shatter into a million pieces, thanking the designer for such a system which allowed extra damage to be dealt to the monster based on where the monster was hit but cursed the designer for adding this system for the player as well so for example if a player was stabbed in the heart then he or she would almost be certainly dead.

Sheathing his Katana Naruto continued walking through the first floor dungeon, for a few days he had been wandering around the ruins trying to find the door to the dungeon boss and after much searching he believed he had found it, but the weird thing is that the dungeon wasn't crawling with monsters as he suspected.

Around the corner he could hear the cries of monster so pressing himself against the wall he took a peek around the wall and saw a cloaked figure fighting against more ruin Kobold Troopers, this figure was using a rapier and from the look of things the figure was handling things well, however a sneaking ruin Kobold caught the eye of Naruto. "Watch out!" jumping out from his hiding spot Naruto caught the Kobold's axe with his katana and using his other hand supported it and pushed the axe back stumbling the Kobold and leaving it open to a slash from Naruto shattering it into polygons.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see a girl with hazel hair, but for his question he received no reply, so he just shrugged it off and walked forward following the girl to a safe point just around the corner where both of them could take a break from the action

Both of them sat down in silence as Naruto took out a loaf of bread and ate it. "Your not going to eat?" the girl just sat there in silence as Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Wow this player is sure cold.'

"I don't need to eat." the girl suddenly whispered softly, this made him shake his head. "Even if the need isn't there you still need 'strength' to fight the monster a sudden stomachache in the middle of combat could leave you open to a monster's strike, Naruto offered the other half of the loaf to the girl.

"So what?" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the girl say that, "So what if I die? I didn't even want to be here in the first place."

A shadow covered Naruto's eyes as the piece of bread in his hand dropped to the ground, he began to shake as he got closer to the girl and slapped her making a few tears drop from her eyes as she held her cheek in pain. "Y-you didn't want to be here do you think any of us wanted to be here?! All we wanted to do was have some fun but now we're forced to play a life or death game just because of some psycho with a god-complex. Hundreds of people are now dead because of him, children who may never see their parents again, husbands or wives who may never see each other again, have you ever thought about how your parents may feel if you died?!" the girls eyes widened as tears began to fall from her face she pressed herself against Naruto who just let her tears flowed forth.

Naruto allowed her to cry after he just slapped her, internally he didn't feel good about what he did but this girl should not take her life so lightly, soon enough Naruto heard the girl lightly snoring. Sighing Naruto lifted the girl on his back and walked back to the town so that she could properly rest.

[**Hours later**]

The Rapier user found herself tucked into a soft bed as sunlight shined into the room, she looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him all she found was a letter from Naruto and a tray on the table.

"Dear Rapier-san,

I'm sorry for what I did to you in the dungeon but you must cherish your life and before you ask or even think about it I just placed you into the bed and tucked you in." the rapier user lifted the sheets and saw that she was still in her clothes before she continued reading the letter. "Now I left you some food at the table, eat it and have more rest before you go out questing. Naruto Uzumaki." a smile came across the girls face as she picked herself up and walked over to the tray and opened it.

To reveal a plate of rice covered with curry, a smile came across the girls face as she ate the curry with a smile on her face. 'Thank you Naruto-san.'

[**A couple of days later**]

Now it had been officially one month into the release of Sword Art Online, and during that time much has changed. It had been reported among players that at least two thousand people have already died, the remaining 8,000 players remaining in the game were split into four groups.

The first group consisted of about half of the remaining players, these were the people that didn't want to believe what Kabaya Akihiko told them, and now they just waited for help, using their Col (Currency) to stay at the inn and wait for help.

The second group I heard was made up of a group called The Army, they were a huge group consisting of many members all of them wearing similar armor, they had taken up refuge at Black Iron castle and sent orders out to the various members on the first floor.

The third group consisted of people who wasted all their Col but didn't want to make more by fighting monsters. In SAO there were two basic needs that we had, one was fatigue and the other was hunger. Every player remaining had to rest due to signals sent by the brain, and hunger that was harder to explain. We needed to eat food and if we didn't then we would feel hungry too much hunger and we would eventually collapse in pain leaving us open to danger.

And last but not least there was the final group of people, the ones who had the will to move on, the group that fought the game and wanted to get out through fighting, among the fighters were guilds, groups or solo players, this is where I was fighting to free everyone from the game but still making no effort despite many trips into the bosses dungeon with little success.

Now Naruto was making his way to a group meeting where a group was organizing a huge party to get down to the dungeon and defeat the boss.

Stepping into the amphitheater Naruto could see that the leader of the 'army' he had on bronze armor that covered his chest, shoulders, arms and shins, his hair and clothing underneath the armor was also colored blue. Currently he was waving Naruto to enter the amphitheater, Naruto nodded and entered taking a seat in the corner and took the crowd in.

There were various weapons users and from the look of things if they were as skilled as they looked then the boss was as good as dead but what caught Naruto's eye was the same girl that he met a few days ago in the dungeon, so he decided to move over to see how she was doing while the leader introduced himself to the group.

Taking a seat next to the girl he decided to open the conversation. "So Rapier-san how have you been?"

"Fine, thank you Naruto-san." the girl replied with a small smile that Naruto couldn't see.

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the Diabel who was the guy in the center of the amphitheater right after everyone in the amphitheater laughed his class off since SAO did not have a class/job system.

"Alright everyone calm down! Today our party found the entrance to the bosses lair which is situated at the top of the tower." Diabel announced getting gasps from the crowd and a small clap from Naruto since he couldn't even find the boss door and he was a beta-tester while Diabel continued his announcement.

"We need to defeat this boss to proceed to the 2nd floor and prove to everyone at the town of beginnings that this game is beatable, and that is why all of us are gathered here today. Do all of you agree?!"

Players in the amphitheater looked at each other as a spark they thought lost after a month of playing the game and getting nowhere appeared to have been re-kindled for the moment, all around the amphitheater players began to clap and whistle their support for Diabel Naruto included.

"All right then let us begin our planning, first we'll divide ourselves into seven parties." As soon as Diabel said that players around the amphitheater began to pair up with their friends, just as Naruto was about to ask the rapier user if they could team up he received an invite from a Asuna.

Turning around he saw the girl nod so he gladly accepted her invite, just as his finger left the button a black haired boy wearing the standard leather armor and a sword on his back looking really nervous. "Um sorry to ask but could I join your party?" he asked.

Naruto gave him a smile and sent an invite to the boy since he was the only one left not to join a party. "So Kirito-san lets do our best alright?" Naruto extended his hand out to Kirito who gladly accepted it, once they shook hands Naruto introduced Asuna who just gave Kirito her name.

"Since everyone has joined a party I want to say a few last words befor-"

"Just wait a second!" a voice yelled making everyone turn their heads towards the voice the figure jumped down the steps and into the center of the amphitheater to reveal his brown hair styled into what could be called a cactus. "My name's Kibaou and I wanna say something before we proceed." this made a few people give him questioning looks since they didn't know him.

"Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand people who have died so far over the course of this game!"

"Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta-testers?" Diabel asked.

"Obviously who else could I be referring to?" Kibaou took his place next to Diabel. "On the very day that this #$&ty game started those people dashed off from Starting City and disappeared into the game leaving behind over 9,000 players who didn't know right from left, they monopolized on the best hunting grounds, the quest that could make them stronger and played the game without a care for those that they left behind...there should be some betas in this group, hiding their beta-status and latching onto other players hoping that they could get away with an easy fight. I want them to kneel before all of us and ask forgiveness for what they've done and give up all of the items and money that they've hoarded." both Kirito and Naruto's eyes widened when Kibaou brought up their beta status, this led Naruto back to Karl and Ven, he wondered how both of them had been since the start of the game.

While Kirito had a different thought, as he had passed a message onto Argo the trusted information seller, he had asked Argo to check on the case of deaths, to his horror out of the total death toll of 2,000 only 300 hundred of those were beta-testers.

Kirito soon started shaking which Naruto noticed, placing his hand on Kirito's shoulder Naruto gave him a re-assuring smile and took out a book and was about to stand up when a rich and forceful baritone was heard throughout the amphitheater. "May I speak?"

Looking over, all the players saw a man of about 180 cm, which was pretty tall when compared to the standard player, the man moved forward towards Kibaou and bowed to the crowd. "My name is Agil, Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta-testers didn't take care of them, this in turn led to the deaths of many beginners right?" Kibaou nodded.

"And now you want them to take responsibility for that, apologize and provide compensation correct?"

"Ye-yeah that's right." Kibaou replied, while Agil moved to retrieve something that he had on his persons, moments later he held out a book with a brown cover the same one that Naruto was holding onto. "You got this guide book correct? It was given out at any of the item stores on the first floor."

"Sure I did but what does this have to do with what I've said?"

"This guide book was compiled from information that was gathered or given by the beta-testers." Murmurs could be heard among the crowd as the realization that the book they were holding was from the beta-testers, this made Kirito relax a little since he thought that Naruto wanted to give himself up to Kibaou.

Turning to the crowd Agil said out loud. "Everyone had equal access to this information but many players still died I thought the topic of discussion here was what were somethings that we could learn from their deaths and this could help us defeat the boss." players in the crowd gave their agreement as Agil turned back to Kibaou who simply huffed and walked to an open seat. Agil also took his seat as Diabel took the stage once more.

"So now that that is out of the way can we continue?" he asked making the other players nod their head, now Diabel took out his guide book and continued with his battle strategy. "Now the latest edition of the guide book was just issued and according to the information within it the boss of this level is Illfang the Kobold Lord, he is guarded by three assistants also known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang is armed with an axe and a buckler, he has four HP bars and when the last one enters the red zone he will discard the axe and switch to a Talwar with this switch his attack patterns will also change so watch out." the other players began to marvel at the information within the guide book since it was detailed. "Now this ends our briefing, items will be automatically distributed, EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster and whoever receives and item from defeating anything keeps it. Any objections?" the crowd shook their head.

"Alright then, we leave tomorrow morning at ten in the morning so have a good dinner and rest up for a tough fight, and we'll see each other tomorrow morning." With that said some of the parties in the amphitheater left to rest, while others stayed behind to discuss strategies.

For Naruto and his group they had decided to shop around for various gear that they would need be it an upgraded weapon for Naruto or potions for everyone in the party and as night fell Naruto, Kirito and Asuna found themselves at the nearby inn having dinner it was Naruto's treat since he was the leader and also because he wanted to pay for it.

Soon enough the food arrived and it all looked really delicious. "Alright then lets dig in, we've got a big day tomorrow and with this we'll be able to fight anything the game throws at us." both Kirito and Asuna nodded their heads and dug into the food laid before them before they proceeded upstairs for bed.

Just as Naruto was about to turn in for the night, he heard a knock at the door so he decided to answer it. Opening the door he found Asuna dressed in her standard clothing. "What's up Asuna? You should be in bed now I don't want to have to carry you back to the inn again."

A blush came across her face as she remembered the incident in the dungeon. "Um anyway I just wanted to say thank you for waking me up in that dungeon, I wasn't thinking straight I was drowned in all that despair that had overtaken me when we found out about SAO's new rules that I just lost myself."

Naruto nodded he didn't know the feeling of pure despair but he could sympathize with her dilemma, a girl who never wanted to be part of the game now being forced to survive on her own in a deadly new world, hell most people would have been devastated. "Don't worry about it we'll survive everything as long as we never give up Asuna..." Naruto now had a look in his eyes that Asuna noticed.

"Naruto?"

We can't give up Asuna a lot of people are banking on us now, with this victory we'll give a small glimmer of hope to all the children staying at the starting town too scared to go out and fight, so just think of them when we fight Illfang and every enemy we come across." Asuna happily nodded. "Alright then lets go to bed we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Naruto."

"Night Asuna."

[**The next day**]

Kirito, Naruto and Asuna were walking at the back, during the allocation they were given the duty of supporting the main groups by taking out the Ruin Kobold Sentinels when they appeared. Kirito and Naruto would take the front by using their sword skills to knock the Sentinels weapon up while Asuna takes them out with her Linear skills.

However due to Asuna's lack of being in a party Naruto and Kirito had to explain to her what switch meant.

[**Hours later**]

After much fighting all 45 players made it to the bosses door and were now taking a break to catch their breathe after all the fighting they did. Once everyone had rested up Diabel slammed his sword into the ground to get everyone's attention. "All right listen up everyone, I have only one thing to say to everyone gathered here today Let's win this for everyone!" all of the players nodded. "Let's go!" opening the door Diabel took a few steps into the dark room with everyone following him from the back and at the very end of the hall two very small red eyes could be seen.

As all of the players stepped into the room it lit up, while Illfang jumped off of his seat at the very far end of the room and landed on the ground with a big boom before giving out one huge roar that summoned forth his Sentinels. Once they were summoned the four monsters charged at the players who were fired up to fight the boss and his minions.

"Commence the attack!" Diabel ordered as Kibaou led his support group head on to meet the Sentinels in combat. With a roar Kibaou started the combat between the players and the Sentinels while Diabel stayed behind to give out orders.

"Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" Diabel ordered as the other two groups fell back to heal while groups B and D took the lead.

Diabel continued to give excellent orders and the players knew that with him on their side they could win the battle no they will win the battle, it was here that more Kobold Sentinels spawned so Diabel called forth Asuna, Kirito and Naruto who charged at the Sentinels who were heading in the direction of the now injured group F.

Kirito engaged the first Sentinel by blocking the strike coming down on him by slashing to the side thus stunning the monster for a moment while he switched out with Asuna who used her Linear skill to kill the Sentinel, for Naruto he went past Kirito and Asuna and blocked the Sentinel with his Katana. "Kirito switch!" Kirito nodded and so Naruto pushed the Sentinels weapon off of his own stunning it and giving Kirito the chance to step in and kill the monster.

"Alright number 3!" Kirito yelled out as Naruto went forward and slashed at the final Sentinels leg staggering it, Naruto noticed this and yelled to Kirito and Asuna. "Kirito, Asuna the monster is staggered lets do it together!" Naruto's teammates nodded as they all charged at the monster and delivered three simultaneous strikes to the monster over killing it.

'Heh Staggering a monsters worst enemy, SAO 's combat system only allows one player to fight one monster but if the monster is staggered then this allows the entire party to attack the monster at once delivering massive damage but too bad staggering isn't really well explained even in the manual.' Naruto thought as a loud roar caught all of their attention.

Looking over Naruto and his party could see that the bosses HP had dropped all the way to the red zone, so Illfang tossed aside his axe and buckler. "Looks like that information was right..." Said Kibaou in a confident tone.

"Stand back I'll finish it!" Diabel proclaimed as he charged past all the players and headed straight for Illfang, both Naruto and Kirito noticed the look that Diabel had on his face which just said that he knew something that the other players didn't.

Diabel activated his skill while Illfang drew out not a Talwar but a Nodachi which both Naruto and Kirito noticed. "No Diabel don't get any closer to Illfang that's not a Talwar!"

Illfang leaped into the air and bounced around the room using the pillars to jump off, the jumping caught Diabel off guard as he was not expecting this. Seeing that Diabel was distracted Illfang came crashing down to the ground slashing Diabel across the chest sending him flying backwards, not taking this moment to rest since Diabel was stunned by the slash Illfang followed it up with a Katana skill called Tsumujiguruma which sent Diabel flying off to the side.

With Diabel out of the fight the remaining players were caught off guard and some of the groups fell into disarray.

"Kirito, you go and check on Diabel." Kirito nodded and ran off to find Diabel. "Asuna you're with me." Asuna nodded as the two ran off to help the groups that were in disarray.

"HELP!" one player screamed as Illfang grabbed him before throwing him in the direction of one of the groups knocking them over.

Grabbing another player, everyone thought that Illfang was about to toss him at a group but what it did was horrific Illfang bit down on the player who screamed out in pain and before everyone knew it Illfang had devoured the player whole.

With the player eaten, everyone's morale completely dropped to rock bottom and they ran away in panic dragging Naruto along, seeing the player eaten Asuna fell to her knees in horror while everyone was running away. "Asuna! Asuna!" Naruto cried out as he pushed through the crowd.

Illfang raised his Nodachi and brought it down on the stunned Asuna who closed her eyes and waited for the strike...but it never came when she opened her eyes they widened in horror as Naruto was lying on top of her, a red slash going down his back. "N-Naruto ar-are y-you Alrig-alright?" she asked.

Naruto slowly nodded as he felt the pain of the slash pass, he shakily stood up and drew his Katana out to face Illfang who was growling as drool came down it's face. "Run Asuna I'll hold Illfang off." Asuna shook her head and stood next to Naruto her rapier drawn.

A smile came across his face as both of them stood ready to fight Illfang, when from behind a roar of anger came forth as Kirito slashed past Illfang's leg dropping it's HP. "Switch with me Naruto!" Naruto nodded and ran past Illfang slashing his other foot dropping it to his knees. "Asuna go!" Asuna charged forward and used her linear skill to stab Illfang knocking him backwards staggering it.

"Alright! Lets do it Kirito!" Naruto yelled out as both he and Kirito charged at Illfang.

"RARGH!" Kirito performed [Vertical arc] carving a V into Illfang while at the same time Naruto jumped into the air and performed [Sonic Leap] to deal a downward strike, these two strikes finished at the same time and killed Illfang making the monster burst into a ball of light. As Naruto picked himself up and collected his breath a message popped up on his and Kirito's UI while behind them everyone that ran away but later returned due to Agil's leadership boost cheered as a big congratulations message was seen in the sky.

Naruto opened the message and saw that he had gained the a rare item from killing the boss.

Bonus Item

[Coat of the Red Guardian]

When part of a guild or if the party consists of friends then a small boost is given to the allocated stat.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto nodded and turned around to the crowd giving them and Kirito the thumbs up.

"That was splendid swordsmanship you two really stood fast in the face of a monster, this victory belongs to you three." Agil praised.

"No it belongs to ev-" however they were interrupted by a loud "Why!" coming from Kibaou.

At once everyone stopped cheering and turned to him. "Why? Why did you let Diabel die?" Kibaou said out as tears gathered around his eyes

"Let him die?" Kirito was mystified by what Kibaou was saying

"Of course! You knew that technique the boss used if you'd told us about it then Dia-Diabel might not have died!" Murmurs among the remaining players began to start as Kirito clenched his fist.

Suddenly one player pointed his finger at both Naruto and Kirito."Both of them must be beta-testers! That's how they knew the boss's attack patterns, both of them knew it but they didn't tell us!"

"Come on out! We know that there are more beta-testers here at this moment! Come out now!" the accuser yelled out, this made the remaining players turn to face one other suspecting each other of being beta-tester.

The tension in the air at the moment was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

'At this rate this could turn into a slaughter if everyone started to pull weapons on each other.' both Naruto and Kirito gulped at the same time, Kirito was about to stand up but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him down.

Kirito saw the look in Naruto's eyes and realized what he was going to do, Naruto gave him a smile and began to laugh in a dark tone. "Hahaha! Beta-tester? I hope your not thinking of comparing me to those noobs." Naruto walked through the entire crowd speaking not even caring about their glares.

"Wh-what?!" Kibaou yelled out.

"Most of the thousands of beta-testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up, in fact all of your right here are already better than they were. But unlike them I was one of the lucky few out of millions of people in Japan." Naruto stopped when he was a certain distance away from Kibaou his hair had now somehow fallen to hide one of his eyes.

"Lucky?"

"Yes that's right! My father was a special person that just so happens to have ties to a few of the alpha testers of SAO! And it just so happened that I was also picked for the beta-test, so I know a lot more about the quests, combat mechanics and so much more than any of you poor schmucks."

Gasp were heard throughout the room as the people took that in. "Alpha... and Beta"

"Your an Alta player!"

"Yeah and Alta!"

"Alta...I like it!" proclaimed Naruto as he opened his inventory and equipped the coat of the Red guardian and turned away from Kibaou's group making it flow in the wind as he walked towards the gate to the next level.

On the other side of the room Asuna ran past everyone to talk to Naruto. "Alta Wait!" Naruto stopped in mid climb as he heard Asuna's voice.

"What is it?" he asked trying to seem as cold as he could be.

"I want you to look at me." Naruto raised an eyebrow and seeing no issue in doing so he looked at Asuna straight on while she stared back into his blue eyes and analyzed them, she stared into them for a while before she relaxed and gave him a smile.

In a small whisper only he could hear she said. "I knew you were lying to stop us from killing each other."

"So you guessed it huh how?" he asked.

"It's your eyes they can't lie." Naruto gave her a smile as he opened his menu and disbanded his party, Asuna noticed this. "Why?"

"Can't have you being associated with the Alta, but don't worry we might meet each other again, anything wrong just send me a message and I'll try to help you anyway I can." A ring of bells was heard from Asuna's menu she opened it to see that Naruto had sent a friend invite, smiling she accepted it while Naruto continued to walk past the gate towards the next level of Aincrad.

And so we're done with this chapter, Alta (Alpha + Beta) I know it's stupid but when you speak it in japanese it's more like Aruta and I figure it's either slightly better or we're scraping the bottom of the barrel here. Anyway questions for fans do you want Egil or Agil? And yes the pairing has been confirmed it will be Naruto X Sachi X Asuna in a love triangle kind of thing for those who wanted Kirito X Asuna go watch the anime or read the light novels. And yeah the starting was kind of coming from the light novel while most of the story was from the anime. If there are any mistakes or things that could be improved in the following chapters then please do tell me. Anyway leave a review if you like this chapter and we'll see you next time.


	4. Spiral art online chp 03

Chp 03

Floor 11: Taft

It had been four months since the adventure on the first floor which saw the defeat of the 1st floor boss: Illfang the Kobold lord, with it's defeat the morale of the remaining players in the game raised tremendously as floor after floor were being conquered by huge parties who knew that it was now possible to beat the game and return to the real world.

Now we join our heroes at the Flying Boar inn. "Alright then here's to us the Black Cats of the Full Moon."

"Cheers!" clanking of glasses could be heard from the table in the center with people wearing similar suits of armor but each of one them wore different colors of clothing. "And last but not least we will also have to thank our new friends who saved our lives from those monsters." the entire group turned to face a white haired teen with his hair pulled back wearing black armor and a red coat that had white lining as well as Kirito. "Cheers!" the group proclaimed while both Kirito and the teen also raised their glass and brought them together in celebration as well.

As they placed their glass on the table, each member of the Black Cats of the Full Moon guild came forward and gave their thanks to both of their new friends.

"Um well don't worry it was nothing I'm sure anyone else would have done the same thing." the white haired teen replied with a smile on his face as he rubbed the back on his head.

A black haired teen walked forward and said in a soft tone. "I was really scared that was until the both of you came in and helped us out." the black haired teen wiped a small tear from her eyes while the teen who wore brown clothing gave her a pat on the shoulder to calm her down and assure her that it was going to be alright.

"Anyway what are your names?" Keita the leader who wore brown clothing came forward and asked the two of them.

Kirito pointed to himself and told his name, when it came to the white haired teen's name, Kirito's eyes widened. "Me you can call me Naruto."

"Naruto? Naruto!" Kirito came around and gave him a hug. "What happened to you? The last time I saw you you had different colored hair and your coat was still one piece. What happened?"

Naruto gave a sigh as he sat down to begin his story after he left the hall of Illfang, the Black Cats of the Full Moon interested to learn something about their savior also sat down and listened to the story that Naruto had to tell.

"Well it all began..."

[**Flashback**]

Naruto was taking in his breath after he had just beaten another of the monsters that were leading up to the boss door with Asuna by his side, after the battle against Illfang his status as an Alta was sent out to various other players who warned them of a blonde haired teen with a red cloak and so he and Asuna were alone in this fight since he had been alienated by the players that knew.

Naruto and Asuna had rejoined each other a few floors higher and were now tackling this boss room alone. "Alright good job Asuna!" Naruto raised his hand up and Asuna happily gave him a high-five as she herself just finished another monster off so that they could get to the boss door.

As Exp and Col were given out to the two a message appeared on Naruto's UI making him raise an eyebrow since the message came from the GM. "To the Player that has received/earned the coat of my guardian the rest of his armor is available for you to earn at his final resting place but are you willing to deviate from your current path of victory to earn it especially when the abyss is the key to reaching his treasures? Yes/No."

Naruto's was stunned by what he had received, turning to Asuna. "Hey Asuna, I just received a message from someone." Naruto proceeded to explain everything to Asuna who was wide-eyed.

"What are you planning to do Naruto? Could it be a trick?" she asked as she placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"I-I don't know, this armor could help us if when we fight the boss, but from what the message says it seems like I'll have to give up on the boss fight if I do decide to go after the armor." Sighing Naruto ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The message gave no details about the stats of the armor that he could earn so this quest in the end could be a fruitless one if he decided to go after it and the abyss was the key seemed a little dangerous.

"You should go after the armor Naruto." Naruto was surprised by what Asuna had to say and listened to her explanation. "This armor could be useful to you when you have the complete set, and this is a one in a lifetime chance to get stronger you should take it!"

Naruto gave a small sigh before he nodded. "Alright then." pressing the button to accept the quest Naruto received a special red teleport crystal. "So are you also going to be coming along Asuna? If not then I'll disband the party here and help you out." she nodded and held the red crystal with Naruto.

"I'm coming with you, you might need some help and this place could also help me to level up."

"Heh if you say so but no heroics." Holding the crystal up Naruto called out, "Teleport: Tomb of the Red Guardian!"

Red teleport rings appeared around both Naruto and Asuna as the two of them were teleported away to a new location that was specific to the quest.

[**Entrance to the Tomb of the Red Guardian**]

Both Asuna and Naruto appeared in a red flash of light and now stood in front of a temple like structure that was covered in vines and other vegetation, strangely enough the red teleport crystal was still here.

"So this is the tomb of the Red Guardian? Looks normal." Asuna said out loud, making Naruto nod since the temple did look quite plain. "But maybe it will look different on the inside."

Drawing his Katana just in case Naruto took point while Asuna acted as rearguard, walking through the Tomb both Naruto and Asuna found carvings on the walls in a large room depicting something about the Red Guardian.

Naruto brushed his sleeve against the carvings making them light up in red showing all of the carvings in the room Naruto started at the very beginning to try and get more info about the Red Guardian based on what was carved into the walls.

Taking out a small journal Naruto wrote down everything that he thought the carving depicted and in the end he managed to come up with a small tale that Naruto hoped to share with Asuna when they took a break in the Tomb.

[**Hours later**]

After leaving the room Naruto and Asuna had defeated many Tomb Guardian to reach one of two rest point in the Tomb so Asuna decided to ask, "So Naruto what have you managed to gather based on the carvings in the wall?" Naruto took out his journal and began his tale.

"Years ago the Red Guardian was summoned forth during the 5th great battle among sorcerers of Aincrad called Summoners. And there he stayed and fought along side his summoner for many years until the time came for his final battle against the Berserker a summons of another sorcerer. Before the battle took place Saber another summons was already fighting Berserker and nearly lost which was when the Red Guardian stepped in and held off the Berserker long enough for Saber to recover her powers and defeat him but it came at the cost of the Red Guardian, he died in his summoners hands and that's the end of the carvings the rest of it is missing so I can't tell the rest of the story."

"What a sad ending to their relationship. Asuna brushed a small tear away from her eyes before asking. "Hey Naruto do you think that the summoner had feelings for her summons?"

"I wouldn't know Asuna, the carvings didn't say anything about the relation between the two of them but if I had to say then they may have had something special together."

Asuna nodded her head in understanding and offered Naruto some egg sandwiches that she made while he told the tale of the Red Guardian, taking one Naruto took a bite and was surprised by how good it tasted. "Wow this is really good Asuna."

Asuna had a blush come across her face as Naruto praised her. "Um well thank you Naruto, it was my first try after I raised my cooking skill a little bit."

"If you wanted to you could continue raising it I'd eat anything you cook." Replied Naruto as he threw in the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth finishing it. "Now get some rest, we have the rest of the tomb to explore tomorrow, I'll take the first watch so grab some shut eye."

Asuna wanted to argue but Naruto stood firm in his decision, so she laid down and fell asleep but her dreams were not filled with happy thoughts.

[**Asuna's dream**]

Asuna took a look around and she could see a girl that she did not recognize or make out her face at all wearing a set of armor that she couldn't tell what it looked like she had apparently fallen to the ground and from the looks of things she was crying held in her hands was a nicely carved necklace. "Why? It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be dead! Why?" she cried out loud tears flowing forth even faster dripping to the ground.

Asuna had no idea what she was talking about and when she looked down she was holding onto some hazy object, opening the object she recognized the writing as she began to read the various entries and as she did her eyes widened and brimmed with tears that dripped onto the book, before she too fell to the floor and started crying.

[**End dream**]

Asuna woke up with a gasp of air. "Asuna what's wrong?" Naruto came over and saw Asuna holding her chest.

"Huff huff... it-it was just a nightmare." she replied as she calmed herself down, brushing her hair away she asked. "Um is it my turn to take watch yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "No you've been asleep for just an hour or so, go back to sleep I'll wake you up when it's time." Asuna nodded before laying her head down and falling asleep.

[**The next day**]

Naruto and Asuna had a small breakfast before they continued on their journey into the Tomb, opening a door Asuna asked a very simple question, "Hey Naruto, isn't it weird that this is a tomb yet we haven't come across any tra-." Naruto moved over and covered her mouth. "Shh haven't you ever seen movies, the moment you say it something happens." cupping his ear Naruto took a listen and didn't hear anything. "Whew nothing now lets go." taking a step forward Naruto stepped onto a floor switch.

"Uh oh." from behind a loud rumbling could be heard from behind, slowly turning around both of them saw a large boulder rolling towards them. "WAH!" Both of them ran away looking for an exit at the sides of the passage, they had almost ran past an exit but Asuna managed to grab onto Naruto's coat and pulled him into the room.

"Huff huff, thanks Asuna."

"Don't mention it Naruto." Replied Asuna but something caught her eye. "Hey Naruto look at that." Asuna pointed at the end of the room, Naruto turned and looked at what Asuna was looking at.

"Wow Asuna I think this is the tomb look at the statue." Naruto said as he walked forward towards the Tomb and read the inscription on the Tomb. "Huh the quest hint is here: The Abyss is the key to my guardians treasure, what do they mean?" Naruto moved to open the cover, "Hey Naruto be careful remember the last time."

"Yeah, but I'll be careful this time." Naruto moved the cover open and jumped back drawing his Katana at the same time but nothing popped up, so walking forward Naruto saw that there was a skeleton inside wearing a suit of armor. "Hey Asuna come and take a look at it."

Asuna came forward and took a look at the armor. "Wow it has such a simple design." Asuna ran her finger over the armor which made it crumble to dust, suddenly a rumble was heard throughout the room looking forward Naruto and Asuna saw the floor collapse. "Asuna get out of here the floor is collapsing!"

Both teens turned around and ran like hell but the floor was soon enough able to catch up very close to Naruto. Seeing the entrance of the Tomb Naruto yelled out to Asuna. "Jump!" Asuna nodded and jumped making it past the entrance into the forest that surrounded it but Naruto wasn't so lucky he jumped but the floor that he was standing on gave way and his jump only allowed him to reach the entrance of the tomb where he had to hold on for dear life.

"Naruto!" Asuna screamed out as she ran forward and grabbed Naruto's coat sleeve as it began to slowly tear. "Asuna, you'll have to let go, I'm too heavy for you to pull up alone."

"No Naruto! Your my friend I'm not letting you go!" Asuna had tears coming down her face suddenly the blocks on the ceiling began to fall, Naruto unsheathed his Katana. "I'm sorry Asuna." Activating his sword skill Naruto slashed off the remaining section of the sleeve that was still connected to the coat dropping him into the abyss and throwing Asuna back as the entire Tomb collapsed in on itself leaving a big hole in the ground and a crying Asuna.

[**Hours later**]

Asuna walked back to the town where a shadow was cast over her eyes Naruto's sleeve in her hand tears coming down her face. Walking to an inn she got a room and cried herself to sleep and promised herself that she would not be so weak ever again.

[**Unknown location**]

Naruto woke up due to water that was dripping down onto his face. "Wha-what happened?" taking a look around Naruto found himself in a new location. 'The last thing I remember was...Asuna!' Naruto picked himself up and shouted up to the top but his voice didn't go far.

"Damn it, I must be too far so Asuna can't hear me anyways where am I there should be a way out?" Naruto opened his menu and looked at the map. "Huh? I'm still in the Tomb? But didn't it collapse in on itself?" Suddenly one thing rang in Naruto's mind. 'The Abyss is the key to my guardians treasure.'

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the clue given to him, 'So now I'm in the true part of the tomb huh? Well might as well go and try to find a way out.' Naruto drew out his Katana and walked through the Tomb.

Walking through the Tomb Naruto found that the structure was nearly identical to the Tomb that he and Asuna went through even the Tomb Guardians were in the same position as the ones above though these Guardians were slightly stronger than the ones in the fake Tomb.

Finally reaching the burial room Naruto saw that it had a crystal lock on it, so taking the red teleport crystal out he placed it on the door and it opened to reveal a bright light, covering his eyes Naruto stepped into the room to reveal the guardian in his all his glory sitting on a throne. "Ah so you must be my successor."

"Successor?"

"Yes." Guardian got off of his throne and took a step forward and took a walk around Naruto as he contemplated something. "Hmm you seem strong enough but then again..."

"Um can you stop speaking in such a cryptic manner?" Naruto asked mystified by how weird this boss was.

"Oh yes of course, En garde!" The guardian jumped forward and drew two scimitars which clashed against Naruto's Katana barely able to hold back both blades. "Come on show me your power to gain my power!" Naruto pushed off both scimitars and slashed across the guardians chest.

The slash made the guardian jump back in surprise, when he landed he ran a finger across the slash, "Hmm interesting, this is going to be interesting. Names Archer what about you?" Archer asked as he leveled both scimitars at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, Archer-san." Naruto also leveled his own weapon against Archer, both of them circled each other for a moment before coming together and their blades clashed in sparks each of them were equals in combat as Archer blocked all of Naurto's strikes.

"Heh not bad kid but your no where near my level!" Crossing his blades Archer threw them at Naruto who blocked them but the blades missed Naruto entirely as Archer ran forward and slashed Naruto two times before the blades that were thrown at Naruto returned and stuck him in the back, before performing one final strike and throwing his arms back and showered Naruto in feathers as he fell to the ground. 'Wh-what was that?'

"My finishing move: Crane Wing Three Realm." Replied Archer as he walked back to his throne leaving Naruto on the floor, when Archer reached his throne he turned around and saw Naruto standing up. "What? How is it your still alive?"

"There's a difference between mostly dead and all dead." Naruto held out a red heal crystal and healed himself back to a safe amount of health. "Oh ho not giving up huh? I like that about a person." Archer drew his scimitars and charged at Naruto.

Naruto not giving up charged at Archer and both of them met in the middle as sparks flew from the various strikes that they threw at each other. 'Damn if this continues then I might lose I've got to finish it soon.' Thought Naruto as Archer raised his arms up to finish Naruto off.

But Naruto brought his blade up to perform [Vertical Arc] which sent Archer going backwards but in his movements to continued on his attack Naruto performed [Uppercut], which sent Archer skidding backwards. While a message appeared on Naruto's screen, [Vertical Uppercut] learned.

"Heh pretty good, but I'm not done yet!" Suddenly throwing his scimitars aside Archer pulled a bow out and shot multiple arrows at Naruto.

Naruto just managed to draw his Katana in time and blocked the arrows heading his way. 'What the #$$! How does a boss in the game have such a skill? I thought that SAO didn't have long range weapons unless...this is a boss specific skill.' Boss specific skills were skills that only certain bosses had.

Archer now kept his distance as he fired off arrows that Naruto had to block, 'Damn I need to get closer! But then...sigh let's do it!' As arrows were fired at Naruto he slashed them to the side while continuing his charge towards Archer, when Archer saw that Naruto was getting too close he fired off one final arrow as Naruto performed [Sonic Thrust] as the arrow grazed his cheek.

"RARGh!" yelled Naruto as his Katana entered Archer's chest making his eyes widen in surprise since he missed.

Naruto held his Katana in place as Archer placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Heh looks like you are worthy enough to wear my armor, carry on my legacy with honor and bravery." Naruto felt a strange power enter him as he lifted into the air while Archers armor found it's way onto his body.

When he landed he felt different yet the same, using his Katana as a mirror he took a look and was surprised by his appearance. His hair was now bone white and pulled back, Archers armor was also on his body as a message appeared on his menu.

"Congratulations you have earned the armor of Archer: this armor scales as you grow stronger but if it is unequipped then the armor is destroyed." Naruto noticed that there was also a mysterious addition to it but it was locked at the moment. 'Hm so the armor has a locked skill, I guess I'll have to get stronger to get it unlock it.' looking around for an exit Naruto found a normal teleport crystal on the throne that Archer sat on.

Grabbing it he teleported back to the town where he searched for Asuna but to no avail as she had already left.

[**End Flashback**]

"And so that left me here." Said Naruto as he ended his story, as everyone nodded.

"Wow that sounds like a true adventure, Anyway Naruto-san, Kirito-san we were wondering what level you two were." Kirito replied that he was around level twenty which was around the same as the other members of the guild while Naruto told them that he was pretty strong.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well we were just wondering if you guys could help us train." Keita asked.

Kirito was nervous about it but Naruto agreed to their request. "Come on Kirito, we should help them out." Naruto asked, which made Kirito relent and agreed to their requests.

"Alright then lets eat up cause we've got some training to do tomorrow." the others nodded and dug into the food before them.

And that ends this chapter. Ok first I want to address something that came from shadowraven1223 I am not and never putting Hinata in this story or any of my stories that are crossovers because I am a firm believer that if the crossover has female characters then you should try to use them as the pairing instead of using Naruto girls, I respect your likes but I hope that you will accept who I am as a writer.

And yes while this chapter can technically be considered filler there are many points that are introduced here that will be paid off later, in fact a point from the previous chapter has already been closed.

Anyways next chapter would be technically be the rest of the third episode with some extra stuff thrown in at the end or some where in the middle but I can't guarantee that it will be very long. Anyway please do review the story caused I'd love some response about how I'm doing overall or in the individual chapters.

On a sidenote do any of you readers know any good harvest moon fics?


	5. Spiral art online chp 04

Chp 04

Morning had finally come to the 20th floor, it had taken the Black Cats of the Full Moon and their two new companions a month to reach their destination where Naruto and Kirito trained the entire guild to become better fighters.

The first thing they did in the morning when they woke up was to have a good breakfast at the inn they were staying for the moment before heading out into the surroundings forest to train, their training regiment started very simple with the Black Cats of the Full Moon showing both Naruto and Kirito what they skills they had at the moment.

After seeing the skills that they had the entire guild was split into two, with the weaker members which consisted of Sachi and Ducker following Naruto to hunt the weaker monsters while Keita, Tetsuo and Sasamaru followed Kirito into the deeper parts of the woods to hunt the slightly stronger monsters.

[**With Naruto's group**]

They had been training for a while before they encountered a Praying Mantis which was a weaker version of the Killer Mantis that could be found in the deeper parts of the forest, "Alright now I'll show you guys something that can be beneficial when you take on an insect type enemy or any enemy that has limbs that can be cut off! But be ready if one appeared then there should be more somewhere around!" Sachi, Ducker and Naruto drew their weapons and faced the Praying Mantis.

Naruto took point to show them what he had managed to learn, "Alright now this is a bug type enemy so it has various parts that can be cut off so as to hinder it's abilities in combat." the Praying Mantis raised one of it's claws into the air and brought it down, Naruto side-stepped to the side to dodge his blows and the Praying Mantises claw got stuck in the ground. "Hah!" Naruto brought his Katana down onto the claw dismembering it and throwing the Mantis back.

"Alright now that I've cut off it's limb, it's combat abilities has been dropped significantly. This can also work the other way with it's legs." Naruto circled the Mantis before managing to find an opening and cutting off one row of legs making the entire Mantis tip over. "Alright now it's disabled so it should be easier to take care of it."

"Ducker switch!" Ducker nodded and jumped in to kill the Mantis and earn the experience, Col and a Mantis arm. "Alright that's good job Ducker since your using a knife you would want to try and circle your enemy and try to get behind them to deliver a backstab to your opponent anyway stay on your guard if one appeared then there should be more lying around."

As if on cue clicking sounds could be heard coming from the bushes in front of them and out stepped two more Praying Mantis's. "So you think your ready to handle this one alone Ducker?" Ducker nodded and took point separating the two mantis's from each other. "Call me over if you need help alright Ducker?" Ducker nodded and began to tackle the Mantis while Naruto stayed behind to help Sachi with her battle.

"Sachi? Are you alright taking point?" Sachi nervously nodded and took a step forward raising her shield in front of her while her sword was at her side. The Mantis brought it's claw down upon Sachi's shield knocking her backwards, the strike managed to stumble Sachi who fell on to her butt. The Mantis now raised it's other arm and was about to bring it down onto a scared Sachi. "Switch!" Naruto stepped in and sliced off it's arm before reversing his blade and cut off it's head.

"Sachi! Are you alright?" Naruto worriedly asked as he bent down to check on her, Sachi took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before she nodded back to Naruto. "I'm fine Naruto-san."

At this time Ducker returned to them in victory, "Alright I did it...Hey what happened here? Is Sachi alright?" Naruto nodded before replying. "Maybe we should find an easier place to train for Sachi, later during the day." Ducker nodded and sheathed his blade with both Naruto and Sachi following his example and walking to the place where they had arranged to meet the other group.

[**Minutes later**]

The entire group had rejoined each other and decided to take a break for the moment, so they decided to break out the sweetbread and juice that they had purchased from a shop earlier.

Currently Keita was holding onto a piece of paper that had been given to them from a messenger in the forest, Naruto looked over to him and saw that it was called the 'Weekly Argo.'

"So the lead group has made it through floor 28 huh? Wow that's amazing!" Keita exclaimed while Naruto took a swig from his bottle.

"Hey Kirito-san, Naruto-san." Both Kirito and Naruto looked over in his direction. "What's the difference between the lead groups and the normal regular player?"

"Well the lead groups know all of the best places to grind for exp." Naruto nodded as he added in his own knowledge. "That's right I've even heard that the lead groups have even plotted paths on various dungeons so that each run is fast and they can get the maximum amount of loot in the shortest time and they don't share any of it at all." Keita proceeded to sigh.

"I'm sure that its part of it but..."

"But?"

"But I think it's willpower."

"Willpower?"

"Well I suppose that you might say it the determination to protect one's friends...No not just your friends but everyone. Right now they're still protecting us but I'd like to think that my will is just as strong. But naturally our first priority is our friends' safety but someday we want to make it up there, to the top with the lead groups."

"Haha!" Naruto came around and wrapped his arm around Keita's neck. "That's right Keita, as long as you keep training and working hard you'll be there one day." Naruto told Keita as Ducker and everyone else came down and began to poke harmless fun at Keita's goal while Keita would naturally defend his goals and Naruto helped him. While Kirito sat by the side and allowed a small smile to come across his own face.

'If the Black Cats ever do grow up and make it to the front lines, Keita's ideals and personality could change the insular atmosphere up there heh even Naruto could do that.'

[**A few days later**]

The entire group had come back from a successful hunt and now they were gathered in Keita's room where he had an announcement to make to the entire group and invited both Kirito and Naruto to join them.

"So Keita why have you called all of us here today?" Naruto asked as he put his pack on the ground, he was about to leave the floor and head upwards to search for Asuna when Keita met him in the lobby and invited him up.

"Well as of our last hunt, we've have managed to save 20,000 Col!"

"Wow!" everyone exclaimed and began to clap, "Before too long we'll be able to buy our own house."

"Hey why don't we get more equipment for Sachi?"

"Yeah that's true."

"No, I'm fine as I am." Sachi replied.

"Don't worry about it Sachi, both Kirito and Naruto can't be here to protect us forever."

"I'm sorry everyone." Sachi apologized.

"Don't worry Sachi, you've been improving over the last few days keep at it and you'll get better." Naruto told her, making her slowly nod.

"Alright then." Naruto stood up. "I'll have to get going now."

"Can't you stay a while longer Naruto?" Keita pleaded.

"Can't I've got a friend somewhere in the game and after an incident I have a lot to explain." Naruto nervously laughed "Alright then, we'll keep in touch right?"

"Always." Naruto replied as he walked out of the room and carefully closed the door and began his walk towards the upper levels.

[A couple of days later]

Naruto was traveling with a small group through a forest, he had joined the group after he finished a quest on this level and since it was night they decided to travel together to keep the stronger monsters that appear at night away when suddenly a message popped up on his U.I, opening it Naruto saw that the message was from Keita.

"Naruto-san,

This is Keita, Sachi left a while ago and hasn't returned yet, we're heading to the dungeon area to check if she decided to do some extra training, we were hoping that you could help us find Sachi please! We're right now on floor 21 if you do find her please let us know." Naruto closed the message and immediately went for the teleporter and teleported to floor 21 and began his search for Sachi by equipping his pursuit skill and walking around the town before he finally found Sachi's footprints as a player who saw Sachi go under a bridge.

Sachi sat under he river in a cloak, her arms wrapped around her feet. "Sachi..." looking over Sachi saw Naruto walking in her direction. "Everyone's worried about you, come on let's get you back home to your friends." Sachi turned back to look at the water and brought herself closer.

Naruto walked towards Sachi and sat down next to her. "Hey, Naruto..."

"Yeah what's up?"

"Let's run away together."

"Run away?" Naruto was taken aback by her request.

Sachi nodded and continued, "From this town, all the monsters, my guild, and the game."

"That's not possible Sachi, unless your talking about a d-double suicide!"

Sachi gave a small chuckle, "That might be okay, no...I'm sorry that was a lie. I-if I had the courage to die I wouldn't have to hide within the safety of the town now would I?"

Naruto looked down and was reminded of how he met Asuna. "Hey Naruto why can't we leave this place? Why do we have to die even though all of it is a game? Why is he doing this to all of us trapping us in SAO?"

"Sigh I don't know Sachi, there are a lot of things that we just can't tell but we have to move on each day waking up and fighting monsters."

"I'm afraid Naruto...I'm afraid of dying." Sachi began to take deep breaths. "I'm so scared, I haven't been able to sleep lately..."

Naruto scooted closer to Sachi, "Sachi it's alright to be scared, I'm scared as well." Sachi turned to look at Naruto surprised.

"Heh your surprised huh? I can't blame you the way I act, the way I fight monsters it's all so brave huh? But I'm just as scared as anyone else I just hide it really well. But everyday I wake up I'm always hoping that this game was just a nightmare and nothing more."

"But how can you still go on fighting so bravely Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Sachi and gave her a smile, "It's because I want to go home, so every morning I just tell myself I'm going to go home one day and that gives me the strength to move forward. Now let's see a smile on that pretty face of yours cause a frown just doesn't fit you."

Slowly a smile came across Sachi's face, "Alright that's the spirit Sachi! Now lets get back to your friends their worried sick." Sachi nodded and stood up the cloak draped around her body as both of them began their walk back.

"Hey Naruto thanks for helping me."

"Don't mention it Sachi and don't worry about dying cause you've got your friends with you and if you guys work together then you guys will survive anything, if you want then I guess I can stay with you guys a while longer."

"I'd like that Naruto."

[**Back at the Inn**]

The Black Cats of the Full Moon guild had fully reformed and were thankful to Naruto who managed to find Sachi, with their thanks everyone turned in for bed since it was pretty late.

Naruto was about to go to bed when he heard a knock coming from the door, "Doors open just come on in." the door opened to reveal Sachi holding onto a pillow. "Sorry for disturbing you Naruto but I couldn't sleep." Naruto's eyes softened as he understood that Sachi was still scared about death. "I understand Sachi here you can take the bed." Naruto directed her to his bed while he went downstairs and returned a few minutes later an extra blanket.

"Naruto?"

"Your still scared aren't you Sachi?" Sachi slowly nodded, "Well don't worry you can sleep in my bed and I'll watch over you, so if you get a nightmare then just look around and I'll be here alright? Sachi gave a small smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Sachi replied as she went over to Naruto's bed and laid her head onto her pillow and slowly fell asleep her last sight was Naruto who was watching over her.

'Sachi is still afraid but I can't blame her, there have been so many deaths over the course of this catastrophe-' however he was broken out of his thoughts due to a small voice calling his name.

"What's wrong Sachi?" Naruto asked as he came forward to hear what Sachi have to say.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here." she replied.

Naruto gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it Sachi, I'll be here when you wake up." Sachi gave a small smile before turning over to the other side as a single tear fell from her eyes. 'Sweet dreams Sachi.'

[**The next day**]

The Black Cats of the Full Moon, Naruto and Kirito found themselves at the teleporter in the village, "Alright then I'll head to get the house key so I'll see you later."

"See you later Keita."

"Teleport: Town of Beginnings." in a flash of blue light Keita disappeared leaving his guild members with Naruto and Kirito.

"Wow it's really exciting, we're finally going to be buying our own home! I wonder if it's the same in real life!"

"Whoa chill there Sasamaru, any more excitement and you'll start making me jump as well." Naruto jokingly replied getting a few good hearted laughs from everyone else.

Their laughter was broken when Tetsuo had a suggestion, "Since Keita's off buying a house how about we hit a higher level dungeon to make some extra cash!"

"Oh are we going to be buying more furniture to make it feel more like home?" Sachi hopefully asked.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea! Now where would the best dungeon for us be?" Ducker asked himself as he tried to remember where it was.

"Wouldn't the usual training grounds work?" Kirito asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained, and besides if we do it in one of the harder dungeons then we'll make more money faster."

"So how about you two, will you be moving on or do you guys want to earn some extra Col?" Naruto was about to answer when he looked over and saw a hopeful look in Sachi's eye. "Well I guess I can tag along for one more trip before I leave."

"Alright!" yelled out Ducker as he came around and wrapped a hand around Naruto's neck while Sachi stood by the side clapping her hands softly. "So what about you Kirito?"

Seeing that Naruto was going with them Kirito decided to go along with them in case they got into trouble.

[Floor 27 dungeon June 12 2023]

The entire group had fought through the dungeon and were now in the deeper parts of the dungeon, "See told you we wouldn't have any problem and since we're so deep into the dungeon we might almost be at the front lines whoo wouldn't that be awesome to see!"

"Of course!" Ducker yelled out as he spotted something glowing on the walls placing his hands on it pattern began to enlarge itself before it opened to reveal a suspicious looking chest in the middle of an empty room. "Alright we found a treasure chest!" Ducker proclaimed as he rushed forward with Sasamaru and Tetsuo ignoring the advice of Kirito and Naruto who tried to stop them before they opened the chest.

Alas they were too late as Ducker had already opened the chest to reveal a beam of light that shot past Ducker and hit both Naruto and Sachi teleporting them away. "Naruto! Sachi!" Kirito yelled out as the entire room began to turn red alarms blaring while at the sides of the room doors opened to reveal miners and golems, drawing his sword Kirito prepared for the difficult fight.

[With Naruto and Sachi]

They were teleported into a room where it was completely empty, "Sachi! Are you alright?" Sachi slowly nodded. "B-but what about Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru and Kirito? Would they be alright?"

"I don't know Sachi but for now we should try and find a way out of this room and get back to the others." Naruto opened his inventory and took out a torch which allowed them to see a few feet in all directions, "Alright now let's get out of here." Naruto answered as he extended his arm out to Sachi who carefully accepted it.

As Naruto and Sachi walked through the halls they didn't spot anything and surprisingly there were no monsters in their way. "Look Sachi! I think that's the exit." Naruto pointed out as he placed his hand on the door which slowly opened blinding them with light. When they managed to open their eyes they found themselves back in the hallway that they were in before entering the trapped room.

Drawing his Katana Naruto held Sachi back, "Sachi stay behind me while I check out the room again."

"No Naruto I can help too." Sachi held up her rod and shield.

"Fine, but if it gets too much I want you out of the room alright?" Sachi nodded and steadily held up her shield in defense.

Naruto placed his hand on the door which slowly opened to reveal nothing, there were no monsters or players. "They must have managed to get out of the room and back to town." Naruto opened his inventory and took out a teleport crystal with Sachi doing the same. "Teleport Taft!" Blue rings wrapped around Sachi and Naruto as they teleported away to the town.

Once there they spent a while searching for any other members but sadly they couldn't find any of the other members. So now Sachi and Naruto sat by the fountain. "What are we going to do now Naruto? We can't find Tetsuo, Ducker, Sasamaru or even Keita."

Naruto gave a sad sigh as he finally had a good look and saw something missing from Sachi's U.I, he closed his eyes and placed a hand on Sachi's shoulder a shadow was now cast over his eyes. "S-Sachi your guild symbol is missing."

Sachi's eyes slowly widened as Naruto's reason hit her, quickly running through her menus with a shaking finger. "N-No, it's not possible. T-their gone- their all gone! Ducker, Sasamaru even Keita!" Sachi fell into Naruto's arms crying. While Sachi was crying Naruto felt his heart drop at what possibly happened to her friends and the did the only thing he could do was to allow her to cry while patting her back.

[**A few months later in the real world**]

Minato sat by Naruto keeping watch over his son as the beeping of the heart monitor remained constant as a reminder to both Minato and Kushina that he was still alive, slowly his eyelids began to droop from the constant beeping noise and he fell asleep.

However it didn't last long as Minato felt a hand on his shoulders, opening his eyes he saw the blue eyes of his wife Kushina Uzumaki, "Minato your tired, go home and get some sleep I'll watch over Naruto."

"Bu-"

"No buts Minato your tired so go home and get some rest I'll call if anything happens to Naruto." Minato reluctantly nodded as he left the seat and headed home for some rest, Kushina took his seat and held Naruto's hand close to her face.

"Hey there Naruto, Kaa-san is here. How are you doing in that game world? Are you eating right? Sleeping well? No of course not, it seems just like yesterday when you bounded up the stairs with that new game of yours I just wish you never did get that game." Tears began to fall from her face. "Happy birthday Naruto and I know your wish is to be free from this game, and I know you will because you never give up." Beeping noises continued to be heard as Kushina talked to Naruto hoping that he would wake up and answer her.

[**A few more months later**]

It had been months since Naruto's birthday, during that time Naruto had to keep watch over Sachi due to her suicide attempts, it went to the point that Naruto had to tie Sachi down to a bed whenever he had to leave for a while to earn some Col. Eventually Naruto managed to talk Sachi out of constantly trying to commit suicide by having her live on to fight for her friends dream.

Accepting her new dream with teary eyes she gladly accepted Naruto's training to get her into a stable combat condition, and now she could hold off monsters on her own, she kept the Black Cats of the Full Moon guild sign alive but she was always in a party with Naruto.

For Sachi the feelings that she had for Naruto grew when she reflected on what he did for her.

Now it was snowing as Naruto and Sachi took refuge in an inn as a Christmas tune was being played through the air and a giant tree with lights stood in the center of the town, Naruto decided to take a seat by Sachi and brought out a present for her. "Merry Christmas Sachi."

Sachi was taken aback by the appearance of the present, but she gladly accepted the present with a smile. "Th-thank you Naruto but I don't have a present for you." She looked down sadly.

"Don't worry about it Sachi, we're friends so just accept it." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Right." She answered with a blush on her face.

Tapping on the top of the ribbon that wrapped the present, the box disappeared in a flash of light and out came a new outfit for her, it was a pink clothing covered by very light white armor that had gold linings (Estelle's outfit from Tales of Vesperia). "Oh wow Naruto it's beautiful!"

"Glad you like it, since your armor was almost broken I thought you could use something new."

"I don't know what to say Naruto you've already done so much for me." she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it friends take care of each other, now would you like to try it on?" Sachi nodded making Naruto exit the room and hang out around the outside before Sachi came out in her new armor. "Well wow Sachi it looks really great on you."

"Thank you Naruto." she blushed, "Can we take a walk outside?"

"Sure lets just grab our coats before we go out." Sachi nodded and came out a second later and passed Naruto his coat.

As they walked outside many people were looking in Sachi's direction because of her armor, before long they found themselves at the tree in the center of town. "It looks real pretty doesn't it Sachi? Sachi?" turning around Naruto saw that Sachi wasn't by his side.

When suddenly a snow ball flew by and hit him in the back of his head, slowly turning around Naruto saw Sachi holding onto some snow with a smile on her face. "Sachi..."

"Uh-oh." Said Sachi as she began to run away while Naruto tried to hit her with some snow but internally Naruto was glad that Sachi was able to smile again. Finally Naruto managed to catch up to her and threw snow onto her while she fell over making Naruto trip over her.

Naruto landed on top of Sachi, a blush came across her face as he picked himself up, "Um sorry about that Sa-" however he was cut off by a kiss to his cheek from a blushing Sachi surprising him. "Sachi?"

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun!" she happily said as she began to hum Rudolph the red nosed reindeer while the two of them just laid there appreciating the snow that fell to the ground.

And that's the end of this chapter, hopefully you guys like it. Not really much to say but really glad that SAO has ended cause now we could probably get the next season of Accel world I'm really a huge fan of Accel world and not to sound like and ass but I like it more than SAO I think it's because of our main hero, Kirito kinda seems like your standard hero whereas Haru seems to be more real because he has issues about his own self-worth even after being a burst linker for a year.

On the Naruto side [Spoiler] is dead, just wow. How much you guys want to bet that [Spoiler] will come back to life at the end because Naruto speeches the bad guy to death and this makes him shed a tear and bring everyone back to life living happily ever after.

Next time we go off the plot railroad for a new single chapter before we get back onto the plot railroad.


End file.
